


天河の岸辺　～On the Banks of the Heavenly River～

by mioh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Historical, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Film History, M/M, Meiji Era, Meiji Restoration, Mythological References, Tanabata, 日本語, 翻訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioh/pseuds/mioh
Summary: だが勇利はそんなもの気にかけなかった。彼が規範なぞねじ曲げて、心を開いてくれたからこそ、私もおなじやりかたで報いている。彼について知りうることはすべて知りたい。世紀の転換期、肖像画家ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと浮絵の絵師、勝生勇利のそれぞれの日記の断片を垣間見る。この作品は、「ユーリ!!!」アンソロジーBorn to Make (Art) Historyのため書き下ろしたもので、Alice さんとのコラボレーションにより実現しました。―― この作品は、lily_winterwoodさんによるOn the Banks of the Heavenly Riverの日本語翻訳版です。素敵なイラストは Aliceさんによる作品です。This work is japanese translation of "On the Banks of the Heavenly River" by lily_winterwood-san, Alice-san. Thank you so much!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 8





	天河の岸辺　～On the Banks of the Heavenly River～

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Banks of the Heavenly River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494505) by [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood). 



> ―― この作品は、lily_winterwoodさんによる"On the Banks of the Heavenly River"の日本語翻訳版です。素敵なイラストは Aliceさんによる作品です。  
> This work is japanese translation of "On the Banks of the Heavenly River" by lily_winterwood-san, Alice-san. Thank you so much!  
> 【2020.8.13追記】作者様より許可をいただき、日本語投稿サイト[Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13514742)へも掲載させていただきました。
> 
> 【作品タグ】  
>  年齢制限：10代以上  
>  CP:勝生勇利/ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ  
>  登場キャラクター：勝生勇利、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ、奥川ミナコ、ピチット・チュラノン、クリストフ・ジャコメッティ  
>  追加タグ：歴史パロ、画家パロ、明治時代、明治維新、日記・紀行文、書簡体小説、七夕、神話伝説ネタ、映画史

**1899年6月10日**

ついに福岡に到着した。通りは人であふれ、活気がある ―― まさに土の古道や紙の家のあいだから都市が花開いている。ヨーロッパでは日本は妖精の国で、人形のように小さな人たちや場所でいっぱいだと聞き及んでいたが、百聞は一見にしかず、ユーラがこの地に足を踏み入れたら、なんと言うだろう。

思うに、日本の善き人々はこの30年、故郷の地をのどかな隠れ里のままにしておくつもりはなかったらしい！ それにしても、いかにこの国の技術が日進月歩しているか、いかに労苦の末あらたな社会の礎を、かつておなじ立場だったサンクトペテルブルクの8分の1もの短期間で手にしたかを思うと、驚嘆してしまう。

しかし私は、急速な発展に驚くために、この小さな東の島を訪れたわけではない。福岡にある奥川侯爵邸への道のりは長く険しく、広がる海原と鉄道と、暑い夏のさなかを駆けるリキシャの旅路だった。息がつまり汚れもしたが、今はここに落ちつき、そして明日、己のなすべきことに取りかかる。

侯爵家の屋敷は日本風の造りだが、当主の女性によれば、夏の終わりには東京の別邸が完成予定で、はからずも同時期に帝国議会が召集されるという。よって今が私の仕事にもっとも都合よく、秋ともなれば先方の予定があわないのだそうだ。

屋敷では、近郊の町に暮らし家族ぐるみで懇意にしている友人を住まわせていた。オックスフォード大学を卒業したばかりの彼は、夕食の席には不在で、書物やスケッチ類とともに自室にこもっていた。彼はしばらくイタリアの画家チャルディーニに師事していたが、みずからの作品に自信を失ったのだと聞いた。そのかわり政府高官をめざして勉学に励み、天皇と国家につくす運命にある若き日本の学徒勢のなかに身を沈めんとしているのである。

よってその侯爵家の友人とはまだ顔をあわせてはいないものの、いずれ会うだろうことはたしかだ。同輩の画家に会うと思うだけで、気もそぞろになってしまう。

* * *

**明治三十二年六月二十二日**

ピチット君からの便りで、『王様とスケーター』の制作期間について触れていた。来年のパリ万国博覧会に間に合わせたいということだが、仮に間に合わなくとも、シャム王国チュラノン殿下の初制作映画を特別に公開できるというのなら、博覧会の主催は会期そのものを遅らせることも厭わぬ気がする。自身の芸術作品を世界に公開する！ そんな気概が僕にもあれば。

ミナコさんの客人も今日の午後、福岡に到着した。ミナコさんには、高等文官試験の勉学をしたいので夕食の席は遠慮すると伝えたが、じつのところ僕は客人が誰なのか知っていたのだ。いやむしろ、彼がミナコさんの屋敷の敷居をまたぐ以前から、僕が彼の作品に惚れ込んでいたというべきか。

彼の絵画をはじめて見たのはサンクトペテルブルクのサロンにて、ピチット君との長い大陸旅行も終わりにさしかかった時のことだ。ピチット君は立ち寄るすべての街で名の知れた画廊や美術館をめぐることにし、時折道をそれては、ささやかな店や工房で気まぐれに足を止めた ―― 当然ながらそのことで、彼の従者を怒らせてしまったが ―― くだんのサロンも、そうした気晴らしのひとつだった。サロンを仕切っていた婦人はその画家を、まるで自分の放蕩息子であるみたいな口ぶりでティーカップを傾けつつ辛辣に語ったが、彼の作品をもっともよい場所に飾っていた。それにあの一連の絵画ときたら！ 夢とうつつの狭間にあるといえようか、ジョン・シンガー・サージェントやクロード・モネにも通ずるものがある。ヴィクトル・イリイチ・ニキフォロフは、どう見ても社交界向けの画家でありながら、つかのまの印象と動きを絵筆でたしかにとらえ、そのため描かれた肖像は本人の見つめる対象とは異なる雰囲気を与えるのだ。

そしてミナコさんが、彼のあらたな後見人だった。

* * *

**1899年6月25日**

姫君と牛飼いの物語を聞いたことがあるだろうか？ 姫はそれは熱心な働き者で、天帝のため目にもあやなる美しい織物を織っていた。しかしふさぎこむ様子の姫を見た天帝は、仕事に精を出しているのは彼女が誰とも会わず恋ひとつしないせいでは、と考えた。そこで天帝は、姫を天の川の向こう岸に暮らす牛飼いの青年と引き逢わせ、そしてふたりはひと目で恋に落ちたのだ。

今宵は、この恋人たちに捧げる祭りの夜だった。ふたりが遠く引き裂かれたのも恋によりつとめを忘れたためだが、しかし姫の涙が天帝の心を動かし、年に一度だけ、愛するふたりはカササギの架ける橋を渡って逢うことがかなうのだ。これと似た話を聞いたこともあるが、こちらのほうがもう少し、私の心に響く。

祭りの案内をつとめたのは例の侯爵家の家族ぐるみの友人で、星の光のような瞳をしていた。

彼の名前は勇利といって ―― ユーラはたぶん喜ばないかもしれないが ―― オックスフォードで西洋の法学と文学を修め、政府の公僕になることを究極の目標としていたが、その真の心は美と芸術のうちにあった。彼はサンクトペテルブルクで私の絵を見たとさりげなく話してくれ、それを聞いて私の心は浮き立った。彼は私よりも英語に堪能で、口から清水のように言葉が流れ出てくる。

まだ木炭で描きはじめたばかりなのだ、と勇利に伝えたが、一度こちらが仕事にかかると、私を見る彼の眼差しが変わった。彼は笑い、私もダンスをしているような気分になる。

勇利は祭りをすみずみまで案内し、私が書きつけた願い事を、神社に掲げた笹の一枝へ掛けるのを手伝ってくれた。神社の鳥居をくぐると、つつましやかな過去へ回帰するような心持ちがして、移りゆく時代のただなかに残る静寂の息吹を感じた。私たちは神社を囲む露店に並んでいた興味ぶかい食べ物を山ほど味わって、私は貝殻のような淡い色合いの磁器のティーカップを買った ―― この地方の名産品だ ―― きっとこれで何かを飲めばいつでも、勇利の瞳にこもる夏のぬくもりや、この手にぴったりおさまった彼の手を思い起こせることだろう。

* * *

**明治三十二年七月七日**

今日の夜、ヴィクトルと踊った。そんなつもりはなかったのだが、囃子の調べはとても心弾み、まわりの人たちもみな踊っていた。羽目を外しすぎだと彼に思われないことを願っている。どのみち、ヴィクトルが楽しく時を過ごせたことはミナコさんの口を通じて伝わったし、ダンスというものは往々にして楽しい時を伴うものではないか？ 調子をあわせ愉快にやれたと思うのだが、ひとまず、彼の作品に対する僕の迂闊な賛辞も、本人は品位をもって受けとめてくれた。

ヴィクトルとは今朝はじめて顔をあわせたのだが、ここまで若いとは思っていなかった。彼の銀髪のことは承知しており、したがって休日に父のもとを訪れる好々爺のような姿を思い描いていたわけだが、ヴィクトルはそのような御年配とはほど遠い。いや、若さの盛りで、かの青い瞳は明るく力に満ち、波打ち際できらりと日を浴びる硝子のかけらを彷彿とさせた。見あげていると己の心臓が少々おぼつかなくなり、あまりそれが顔に出なければありがたいと思った。

夜になり、ヴィクトルを神社の七夕祭りへ連れていった。彼が願い事を書こうと筆をとる姿が可笑しくて、いかにも自分の絵筆のほうを握りたがっている風情だった。屋台をめぐり歩いたのち、織姫と彦星の言い伝えを語る田舎歌舞伎を観て、そしてともに踊った。

ヴィクトルは骨董をいくつか買い、ミナコさんの屋敷まで言葉少なに帰路についた。その夜の彼はいささか不可思議な気配をたたえ、銀髪に西洋の厳粛な三つ揃いという風貌は見るからに異国のもので、しかしどうしても、頬骨のあたりを月光が照らすとこの人はとてつもなく二枚目だなと思わずにおれず、さらに彼が微笑めば、そこに星まで輝くように見えた。

僕の部屋の前までくると、彼は僕の手に口づけた。あれから久しいのに、手肌にいまだ彼の唇を感じている。

* * *

**1899年6月30日**

奥川侯爵家当主の肖像を描く依頼は、すでに用意された写真がいくらでもあったが遅々として進まず、もどかしい。彼女の人柄はとらえがたく、優雅にして泰然と、どの写真のなかでも奥ゆかしく微笑みながら、炎のようで不屈の精神をもち、折にふれ東京からの電話に応じるときや、議会の知己へ宛てた電報の草稿にみられる言葉の激しさには、こちらもついスケッチの手を止めるほどだ。

スケッチの際、勇利がそばに腰をおろし、イーゼルに向かう私のうしろで影となり見守っている。座る向きを変えたらどうかと彼に尋ねるのだが、しかしどこに座ろうと、彼の目がひたと私を見つめているのがわかってしまい、うなじに彼のあたたかな吐息を感じる。こちらが好印象を与えねばならないのは庇護者である婦人のほうだというのに、勇利はしょっちゅう私の思考に忍び入っては、ほかの考えをすべて阻んでしまう。

当主の瞳は、私の記憶にあるいかなる双眸とも異なり、描くのは至難のわざだ。

* * *

**明治三十二年七月十五日**

ヴィクトルが、チャルディーニ先生のもとで学んでいたオックスフォード時代のことを尋ねてきた。事実ピチット君とは先生の指導下で知りあったわけだが、その後ピチット君の興味は映画に移っていった。それでもやはり彼のつくる映画は芸術性豊かだ。

ヴィクトルはもう膨大な数のミナコさんの肖像の習作を描いている。彼は長椅子や応接間で彼女にあらゆるポーズをとらせたが、今は双方とも解を見つけられず袋小路に入り込んでいた。ミナコさんが電話を受けるときや電報の文案をつくるとき、ヴィクトルもノートを手に後をついていき、目覚めているかぎりひたすらスケッチにいそしんだ。少しばかり気軽に、彼はミナコさんに執務中の姿を描かせてもらえませんかと訊いたのだが、彼女の返答いわく、ひと月も手の角度そのままでペンを持つ気はない、ということだった。それでも届いた書簡をイーゼル横の長椅子で読むことにしてくれたので、返信をしたためる彼女の手を観察できるようになったというわけだ。

ヴィクトルがミナコさんを観察し、そして僕もヴィクトルを観察して、チャルディーニ先生の古ぼけた画室に押し込められ教えを受けた頃の記憶を掘り起こそうとした。先生は僕たちを何時間もバルコニーに座らせ、入れかわり立ちかわり出て歩く巷間の人々を描かせようとしたものだった。その甲斐あって、線をとらえることと子細に観察することにかけては上手くなったと自負しているが、この忍耐の賜物をヴィクトルが目にすることは、けっしてあるまい。

しかしながら、ヴィクトルは何か真理をつかんでいる、だから絵に向かう彼の目元に落ちかかる髪、巧みな絵筆さばきを見て、僕は目を開かれたように思うのだ。

* * *

**1899年7月5日**

勇利、あの子ときたら本当におそろしい。私が捨てていた当主のスケッチをことごとく集めることに執着し、彼いわく、たとえ無用の物だから捨てるといわれようが保存価値があるのだ、ということらしい。今後そんなものは見つけしだい、彼の目に入らぬうちに燃やすつもりだ。

ミナコ様は今年もまた肖像写真を撮るべきか、そのかわり私に、日本の田園風景や百姓たちの姿を描きに遣らせようかとお考えのようだ。それよりも、そこの海辺まで外出されるようはからってくだされば、波を眺めるうちによい考えも浮かびますよと申しあげたのだが、彼女は執務があると言って辞退し、ふたたび私の供をしてくれないかと勇利に尋ねていた。勇利がこころよく応じてくれたので、こちらの苛立ちも当面はおさまった。

今日は浜辺で勇利と、それぞれが飼っている犬のことを語りあった。サンクトペテルブルクの画室はマッカチンの絵でいっぱいなんだ、と私は彼に話した。勇利は笑い、自分も彼の犬、ヴィっちゃんのスケッチが何枚かあると答えた。「もちろん、ヴィクトリアの名前を縮めたんだ」と、彼は言いたした。「神は女王ヴィっちゃんを護りたもう」

日本人は我々ロシアの言語より英語のほうに堪能だったと、つい忘れるところだった。侯爵家では最上の礼をもって遇してくれるし、ポーズや照明で意見が合わなくとも態度は変わらず、そして勇利も気づかいをみせてくれる。屋敷にいる他の者たちは丁重だが口数少なく、思いのほとんどを胸のうちにしまい、私が福岡で出会った人々を思わせた。彼らは私を、他の外国人とおなじだと見なしている ―― 奇妙なものに満ちみちた外の世界からやってきた奇妙な舶来品、痛めつけはしないだろうが信用もできない。ロシア人には日本の法にしたがう義務もないのだから、彼らは質素な木の枠を越えてでも心を通わせる勇気を奮えずにいた。

だが勇利はそんなもの気にかけなかった。彼が規範なぞねじ曲げて、心を開いてくれたからこそ、私もおなじやりかたで報いている。彼について知りうることはすべて知りたい。掌にふれる勇利の面差しの輪郭を、まるで自分が彫刻家になって、最高傑作である彼をこの手でつくりあげるように、心に刻みたい。蜂蜜のような瞳に溺れ、その唇にのこる海の潮を味わいたい。

ミナコ様の肖像画を描き終えるまでは勇利とともにいられる、だから残りの日々を心しておかねばならない。

* * *

**明治三十二年七月十九日**

清国は風雲急を告げている、とはピチット君の言だ。彼は各地を旅して作品制作をすすめてきたが、各国がおのおのの利権をめぐって取りあう昨今、かの地への旅は油断ができない。届いた便りからも阿片の煙のような、きな臭さがただよう。

それとは別の嵐が僕の部屋、家族がいとなむ長谷津の旅館の障子戸にも吹きつけ、さらに僕の心のうちでも吹き荒れている。ヴィクトルをここ、古い宴会場の壁に描かれた暁斎の画を見せようと思い案内したのだが、彼は今夜この部屋で僕と過ごしたい、と申し出てきた。もちろん断ったが、あんなことを言わなければよかった、と少し思う。

言われたのは今日がはじめてではない。ただ相手がヴィクトルであっても、僕の心が受けとめきれない。しかしこの世界がどんなかたちであったとしても、そこに存在するすべての僕の唇を、すべての接吻から取り戻したい、すべての愛撫からこの手を、すべての出会いからこの体を取り戻したい、そして自分自身をありのまま、ヴィクトルのためだけに捧げたい。もう一度、この人とともに自分を見つけたい。とどろく夏の嵐を聞きながら眠り、日の光のような彼の笑顔とともに目覚めたい。

かの暁斎先生がここの壁に描いたのは、一群の犬がころころと、遠く凍える海へつづく氷上を駆けまわる姿だが、うねる墨の波濤をその筆致であますことなく描ききっている。今頃ヴィクトルは夢見る思いで絵を鑑賞していることだろう、そして僕も、彼の腕のなかにいる夢を見るのだろう。

* * *

**1899年7月9日**

おそろしい夏の雷雲も、晩夏の暑苦しさを一番にしのいでくれる。侯爵家の使用人とも顔見知りになり、なかでも女中頭の優子と知りあう機会をえた。彼女は勇利と幼い頃からの友達で、侯爵家の日々の用で忙しくないときも彼女をてんてこ舞いにしてしまう、愛らしい3人の娘がいた。

先日ゴーシャが手紙のなかで、満州の暴動で日本がロシアへ敵意をつのらせる前に、サンクトペテルブルクへ帰還するようにと書き送ってきた。思うに、北京のロシア領事館に奉職する彼は事情に通じているのだろう、しかしこちらの肖像画も未完であるから、私は、そう、まだ日本にいる。

海辺で日を過ごし、肖像を描く。ミナコ様が面会や晩餐に呼ばれ席を外すときは、優子が代役をつとめてくれた。勇利はそのあいだ彼女の娘たちの面倒を見てくれて、カニを捕まえるのを手伝ったり、一緒に砂の城をつくってあげていた。あの昼下がりの情景が、雨降る今も私の心に浮かんでくる。

嵐は激しさを増しているが、この心はいまだ晴れやかだ。雨風が去ったら、またイーゼルを担いで浜へおりていって、いま一度あの光をとらえたい。

* * *

**明治三十二年七月二十五日**

ロシアがシベリア鉄道の完成を急いでいる、という話が飛び交っている。ミナコさんの屋敷の応接間には訪れた要人がつめかけ、ささやきが襖の奥から漏れ聞こえ、そして僕はそんなやり取りに聞き耳をたてながら、みずからの芸術的試みに取り組んでいた。浮世絵は西洋画の遠近技法を取り入れずとも描くのが難しいが、しかし白状するなら、僕は見る者に感銘を与えたい。

ミナコさんに賓客のあるあいだヴィクトルは場を察して姿を見せず、外国人として ―― 他国の公使が訪れると特に ―― それぞれ相手に不信をいだいていることがうかがえた。そのかわり、彼は絵の仕事にかかると言っては海辺へのがれた ―― 月光と灯火のもとでいったい何を描くのか想像もつかないが！ しかし今の満州の動向をかんがみて、ミナコさんがロシアの画家に依頼したのはあまりに愚かしく、あまりに危険な振舞いだったのではないか。

ヴィクトルは政治のことに関心がないが、決めつけてかかる他の者の態度には少し心を痛めていた ―― ロシアのあくどい文化的策略か何かのために、彼がここにいるというのだ。ヴィクトルの考えていることなど、ミナコさんの肖像画の端々ににじみ出ているだろうに、それこそお話にもならない。

* * *

**1899年7月18日**

毎日のように勇利とそぞろ歩き、心やすらぐ会話が空気を満たす。ふたりで彼の学業のこと、まもるべき交友、彼の作品のことを話した。勇利がヴィっちゃんにちょっかいをかけられているあいだ、こっそり彼のスケッチブックを覗いたところ、私の顔について自分もこれまで見たことのない卓越した表現がそこにあった。

私の覗き見に気づくと勇利はすぐスケッチを隠したが、こちらの好奇心をかきたてただけだった。彼のことを知りたい、あの夏の日リリアのサロンで勇利が私を見つけてくれたように、勇利のことを見つけ出したい。いつでも、彼は黙してさえ雄弁で、そんな金の沈黙も、燃えるような思慕と哀しいほどのやさしさに満ちていた。宵の頃に別れて久しいのに今もそそがれる彼の眼差しを感じ、私の手首に触れた彼の手、星明かりのもと輝いていた彼の瞳のことばかりを考える。

焦がれ死ぬ、ということがあり得るのなら、まさに自分がそうなるのではないか。こんな調子で、夏の終わりまで身がもつのかどうか。

* * *

**明治三十二年八月二日**

東京には数日滞在する予定だが、これもひとつにはヴィクトルの休息のためと、もうひとつにはミナコさんの邸宅の築造について話をすすめるため、さらには英国公使が東京を離れる前に、挨拶をしておくためである。

旅は遠路はるばる変わりばえなく、舟や人力車に鉄道とつづいた。宿に着く頃にはそろって汗と埃にまみれ、ミナコさんは英国公使を訪うため着物から西洋のドレスに着替えるのもやっとだった。その間ヴィクトルと僕は散策に出かけ、小さな商店や屋台を覗いて歩いた。ヴィクトルはまた骨董を買い、そのなかに犬の姿を描きこんだ、かわいらしい七宝の碗もあった。

めざましい勢いで大都と化してゆく東京は、福岡とくらべても驚きを禁じえない。福岡などはまだ序の口で、わけても東京はその先陣を切り、真新しい発明も創意工夫もあまさずやってのけ、よその若い町へ伝えていこうとしている。多くの外国人が滞在しているから、ヴィクトルもここ東京にとどまりたいのではと思ったが、しかし彼は笑って、勇利がいなければどこへも行く気は起こらない、と言った。独りで東京を歩く勇気はないという意味だったのか、それとも本当に、僕のそばにいたいと思っているのか、はかりかねた。

* * *

**1899年7月25日**

東京での最後の夜、勇利にダンスに誘われた。

フランス公使館で催されたパーティーで、私の旧友がカメラを持ち込み、あらゆる出来事を写真におさめていた。クリストフも私も夢心地だった ―― 彼はちょうど、シャムの王子の指揮下で映画を撮り終えたところだったのだ。そして勇利も、チュラノン殿下の名を耳にすると顔を輝かせ、彼とはオックスフォード時代の友人なのだと言った。

勇利は粛々とした青い着物に羽織姿もまぶしく、私たちは対照的ないでたちの奇妙なふたりとして舞踏会に現れたわけだが、たとえ異を唱える者がいたとしても、みな心にしまっておくにとどめてくれたようだ。そしてまた、いざダンスが始まればあっという間で、私たちが大広間でくるくるまわっているうちに、飛ぶように時が過ぎていった。その後、ふたりで庭園を歩き、花房も盛りを過ぎた藤棚や早咲きの薔薇のつぼみに囲まれて、私たちは感嘆の声を漏らした。手をとりあい、ただ触れるだけなのに、どこか禁じられた秘めごとに興じる気分だった ―― この頃の対外緊張を受けて、勇利が私をこの国に対して裏切りをはたらく人物だ、という目で見ることは一切ない。彼は互いの指をそっとあわせると、私の肩に頭をもたれ、皓々とする月を愛でた。

日本では、自然の美をわかちあうのは愛を語るにひとしい行為だと聞いたことがある。今なら、あのひとときが想像しうるどんな愛の言葉よりも、心が通いあっていたとわかる。

* * *

**明治三十二年八月十四日**

ヴィクトルによる肖像画『アラ・プリマ』が完成した。ミナコさんは留守にしていたため、僕がまっさきに完成した絵を見ることになったが、まず間違いなく言えるのは、彼がこれまで手がけたどの作品とも似ていない、ということだった。海の凪いだ色合い、荒ぶる波と対置する、なめらかな肌。抽象的な海景と対をなすように完璧に描き出されたミナコさんは目をみはるほど美しく、さながら山頂にたなびく霧、海の断崖と金の貝殻めいた夕日だ。

ミナコさんの承認が得られれば、絵の依頼は達成されたことになり、それにいい頃合いだ、東京では日露間の緊張が取り沙汰されている。満州、韓国、そして鉄道 ―― よその国の出来事はどれも僕たちと関わりがないというのに、他者のなした事が僕たちにつきまとう。ヴィクトルはもはやこの地にとどまる義務はなく、そして僕も彼の世話をする義務はない ―― しかし僕はこのままでいたいし、彼にもそうあってほしい。ヴィクトルに、そばにいてほしい。

ヴィクトルを部屋に招き、彼に僕の描いたスケッチを見せた。彼の絵画から、彼の読む書物から、そしてイーゼルで描いたミナコさんのスケッチから得た習作だ ―― とるに足らないものだが、これで僕がどれほどヴィクトルに憧れていたか、この手がいつかものになるのかと不安に駆られながら、いくたび木炭が紙の上を舞ったか、彼に伝わったと思う。ヴィクトルは僕の木版の下書きも見つけ、真剣な眼差しで、その線を指でなぞっていた。

そして熱くひりつく刹那、黄昏どきの部屋のなか彼に接吻されたように思い、僕はスケッチの紙を畳の上にぶちまけてしまった。しかし彼の親指がこちらの唇をかすめ、その顔のしわや輪郭すべてに刻まれているのが切望だと気づいたとき、小間使いが部屋の外までやってきて夕食の時刻を告げた。

あの瞬間ほど外から声をかけられるのを ―― それとも僕自身のことなのか ―― 嫌いだ、と思ったことはない。

* * *

**1899年8月4日**

この世で蛍ほど愛らしいものはない、ただし勇利の甘いキスをのぞいて、だが。

今日、勇利が連れていってくれた夜市で、小さな虫籠に入った蛍を売る老人と出会った。ロシアではこのようなものを見たことがないし、私がつい籠に手を伸ばしたのもこの虫たちが、やんちゃな星の子らのように思えたからだ。

いくらするのか尋ねると、勇利が蛍売りとの間に入ってくれて、話によれば虫籠ひとつで2厘だという。2厘 ―― 1コペイカほどもしない ―― こんなに小さい、きらきら星みたいな生き物が？ もちろんひとつ残らず買い占めると、勇利が侯爵家の屋敷裏の庭園まで運ぶのを手伝ってくれ、そして庭で蛍を一斉に放した。

飛びまわる蛍の群れはそろって闇夜に舞い、まるで銀河の創造を目の当たりにしているようだった。かように小さな生き物が懸命に、仲間の星とともにあろうとして高く飛ぶさまといったら！ ふたりして眺め、手指を結びあわせ、笑顔で手を振り見送って、そこへこちらを向いて首を傾げた勇利も、やさしく光を放つかのようだった。

とるべき道はひとつ、前進あるのみ。私は踏み出して、彼の腕へ飛び込んだ。勇利の唇は日本酒と、夜市の食べ物の味がした。あてがわれた部屋を出て、応接間で屋敷のあるじの肖像画を ―― 描きあげた今、当主の承認を待つのみだ ―― 見つめていても、心を占めるのは勇利のこと、そして天帝へのつとめをおろそかにしてしまうほどの恋に落ちた姫君のこと、私はそればかり考えていた。

* * *

**明治三十二年八月二十四日**

満州におけるロシア軍の活動が、福岡でも沸騰するほど議論を巻き起こしている。今朝がたヴィクトルが仕込み刀をちらつかせる若い男に挑発され、仲裁に入った僕は男に立ち去るよう言った。

ひとまず大事には至らなかったが、この出来事がヴィクトルに、日本にいられる時間はもうないのだと気づかせることになり、ロシアへ帰国すべく分別を働かせるべき時でもあった。彼がここへ来るとはじめて耳にした時から、いつか別れが訪れることもわかっていた。だが理解はしても、別れを告げなければと思うたび、かんしゃく持ちの子供みたいに僕のうちで叫びがおさまらない。

人生の長きにわたり、ヴィクトルが笑えば目元にしわが寄ることも知らず、背の真ん中の窪みにそばかすが、ぽつぽつ天の川のように散っていることも知らず生きてきた。知ってもなお、書物におさめた一篇一篇の詩のようにすべてが別ちがたい断片となり、書架へ戻すのをためらっている。あの彦星もおなじ思いだったのか、カササギの翼の陰でいとしい人と共寝しつつ、夜が明ければまた橋を戻り、一年を待たねばならないと知りながら？

何ものも永遠につづきはしない。けれど僕にはそれほどのことに思える。

* * *

**1899年8月21日**

一週間ののちには、ここを去らねばならない。長崎からサンクトペテルブルクへ就航するヴィクトリー号の乗船券を手に入れた。荷物はまとめた、しかしこの心がトランクからあふれんばかりで、そのたびに押し込んでは蓋をしている。

とても耐えられない、勇利のキスを、彼の肌の手ざわりを見いだしておきながら、彼を残していかねばならないなんて。

この悲しみを独り耐えるにはあまりに辛い、しかし耐えるほかない。

* * *

**明治三十二年九月十日**

ヴィクトリー号乗船のタラップを上がる前、さよならのかわりにヴィクトルが接吻してくれた。たまには国際通信を送る、できるかぎりたくさん手紙を書くと僕は彼に約束した。彼もおなじように約束し、金属でできた何かを僕の掌に押し込んだ。船が出帆してまもなく手のなかを見ると、雪の結晶の半身を彫り込んだ指輪がひとつ。約束だ、それも世界一びっくりするような。

数日のうちに、東京へ出立してミナコさんを支え、政府に肩書を据えるため彼女の知人らに伝手をつくらねばならない。しかしそれがなんだというのだろう、とうに僕の心の半身はそのことに意味を見いださないというのに。

ところで、ヴィクトルへの最初の手紙をしたためはじめた。織姫もこのように想いを便りに織り込んで、愛する人に届くよう星空へ放ったのだろうか。

* * *

**1900年6月24日**

今朝カササギが1羽、ホテルにある私の部屋の窓の外につくった巣のなかで、小さな宝物を集めていた。カタツムリの殻をこつこつ樹に打ちつけ、戦利品が頑丈かどうか、たしかめているようだ。西洋では泥棒だ、厄介者だなどと嫌われる鳥が、東洋では心から歓迎され喜ばれるとは奇妙な話だ！ きっとそれぞれが伝える物語のせいだろう、カササギの渡す橋が姫と恋人の牛飼いとをめぐり逢わせ、そしてこの1羽も、私を勇利のもとへ帰す使者としてやってきた。

手紙を交わすこと1年、国際無線通信や電報を交わすこと1年、そのあいだ私たちが連絡をとりあうのを国や政府が禁ずるではないかと、気が気でなかった。あれから、清国はその身を切りわける刃に抵抗の意思をみせ、満州に駐屯する我が国の軍も2倍に増強、そして日本はイギリスに接近し同盟への道をさぐっている。

しかしあのパリ万国博覧会場で、勇利の手をとり、チュラノン王子による映画の銀幕のなか、王とスケーターが滑ってゆくのをともに観た今宵のことを思えば、さしたることではない。彼らのスケートの音、交わす言葉が聞こえてきて、まるで自分たちがリンクサイドにいて、心を通わす彼らを陰から見つめているような、そんな気持ちになった。

その後、私たちは万国博覧会の別のパビリオンへ移動し、パリの心臓部に降ってきた小さな世界村を観た。シベリア鉄道での休暇旅行を模したパノラマ展示、世界最大の望遠鏡、優美で心躍る、花や曲線をふんだんにあしらった新時代の建築様式。世界一高いという観覧車のてっぺんで、私たちの遥か足下までおりていく街並みを眺めた。

しかし一番記憶に残っているのは日本の美術展示だ。巨匠の手による絵画や版画に囲まれて、小さな2連の衝立があり、そこにはダンスする人物がふたり ―― ひとりは西洋の、もうひとりは日本の服に身をつつみ ―― 誇らしげに互いの腕をとる姿が描かれていた。あのとき勇利の部屋の床に落としたスケッチのなかにこのポーズを見たことがあったが、今それはあざやかな色彩を得て、命を吹き込まれた思い出になったのだ。

今夜はもうペンをおこう、勇利と私がともにいられるのは、彼をパリまで伴ってきた侯爵家当主の執務の都合により、この一週間だけだから。彼はいま私のかたわらで眠り、黒檀の髪がホテルのリネンにさらりと流れている。いつの日か、ふたりで築き住まうところの枕にも、この黒髪を見いだすことと思う。

世界は激動の時代を迎えることだろう、しかし勇利は変わることなく、空の星のように私を見守ってくれている。

（おわり）

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者より】  
>  この短編は、明治時代の日本を当時の外国人の視点で観察したふたり、[メアリー・クロフォード・フレイザー夫人の書簡集](https://books.google.co.jp/books/about/A_Diplomatist_s_Wife_in_Japan.html?id=12VKAAAAYAAJ&printsec=frontcover&source=kp_read_button&redir_esc=y)、および[アーネスト・サトウの日記](http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/43541)から着想を得ました。  
> 私はかなり前から明治維新時代に魅力を感じていまして、今回、この話を書くチャンスに飛びついてしまった次第です！
> 
> この作品は [Alice](https://babypears.tumblr.com/)さん とのコラボで完成したもので、素晴らしいイラストの全貌は [こちら](https://babypears.tumblr.com/post/182191847858/ukiyo-e-inspired-pieces-for-the)でご覧いただけます。イラストの参考にさせていただいたのはオーギュスト・ルノワール作[『都会のダンス』](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dance_in_the_City)と[『田舎のダンス』](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dance_in_the_Country)です。
> 
> **追加情報およびメモ：**  
>  日付の差異について：ヴィクトルの記述は旧ユリウス暦で記載されており、勇利のほうはグレゴリオ暦です。さらにいえば勇利は和暦で年号を記しており、つまりこの作品での1899年は、明治32年に相当します。（現代日本では平成31年ですが、昭仁天皇が今年譲位なさるので新しい年号が始まります。）  
> 【※訳者注】  
> ・この英語原作がAO3に掲載されたのは2019年です。  
>  ・作中の時間の流れにご興味がありましたら、ヴィクトル側の日記の日付に、1899年には12日、1900年には13日ぶん足してみてくださいね！
> 
> オックスフォード：多くの日本人の若い男性（と女性）が明治時代、教育を受けるため海外へ、特にアメリカやイギリスのような西洋の国々に渡りました。彼らは西洋の制度や思想を学び、日本へもたらして実践を試みた結果、日本は急速な勢いで西洋化していきました。（特に西洋と完全同化する形での近代化は選ばず、中国など対外への帝国主義支配の道にすすみます！）
> 
> シャムのチュラノン王子：タイで初の映画が上映されたのは1897年のこと、トンテーム・サンバッサトラ王子が、タイ初の映画作品の制作者のひとりになりました。彼は『タイ映画の父』としてその名を知られています。さらに、タイ初の映画館は日本のビジネスマンの手でオープンしました。ですからピチットくんもこの先、仕事で東京にやってくるでしょうね。
> 
> ロシアと日本の法律：当時日本にいた多くの外国人は領事裁判権が認められ、これは日本の法律に縛られないことを意味し、日本の法廷で裁かれることはありませんでした。最終的にはあらゆる国が日本と交渉の末、この制度は撤廃され（イギリスとは1894年のことで、メアリー・クロフォード・フレイザーの夫君ヒュー・フレイザーが交渉に関わりました）、ロシアとの制度撤廃は1895年のことです。発効は[1899年](https://archive.org/stream/ExtraterritorialityInJapan/Jones-ExtraterritorialityInJapan#page/n82/mode/1up)ですが、このお話ではヴィクトルの滞在後に発効したことにしています。
> 
> 阿片：当時起きた中国のアヘン戦争に関する史料を参考にしてみてくださいね。
> 
> 暁斎：河鍋暁斎は著名な日本の絵師です。メアリー・クロフォード・フレイザーの書簡集に書かれた逸話によれば、彼はあるとき宿に泊まり、酒に酔った勢いで壁じゅうに絵を描き散らしました。宿の主人は腹をたてたものの、客がかの暁斎だと知り、もっと描いてくれと頼んだのでした！ そんなわけで私の脳内設定では、ゆーとぴあに暁斎の壁絵があることになっています（笑）。
> 
> 満州～シベリア横断鉄道：日露戦争の要因のひとつです。日本はロシアが件の鉄道網を広げることを警戒し、その結果1904年、ロシアに一発見舞ったというわけです。
> 
> 英国大使：…じつを言うと、アーネスト・サトウその人です！ サトウの日記では、彼が東京を離れたのは勇利が到着した数日後ということになっています。
> 
> 蛍：メアリー・クロフォード・フレイザーの書簡集によると、彼女は蛍が入った籠をすべて買い占めて、放してやったのだそうです。
> 
> 万国博覧会：1900年パリ開催の博覧会では実際に日本美術の展示館があり、そのほか初の「トーキー」映画も紹介されています！
> 
> 中国の反乱：1899～1900年に起きた義和団事件のこと。
> 
> 英国との同盟：1902年に結ばれた日英同盟のことで、アーネスト・サトウが締結に関わりました。
> 
> 浮世絵・浮絵：浮世絵は日本美術のジャンルのひとつで、木版画および絵画のカテゴリに入ります。浮絵は浮世絵の様式のひとつですが、遠近法など西洋画の要素を含んでいます。
> 
> 【訳者より】  
> lily_winterwoodさんによる歴史パロ On the Banks of the Heavenly River の日本語翻訳版は、いかがでしたか？  
>  絵画史、映画史も取り入れた贅沢な本作は、「ユーリ!!!」の海外アンソロジー Born to Make (Art) History に書き下ろされたものです。このアンソロには他にも素敵な作品が目白押しです。ぜひ読んでみてくださいね！  
>  翻訳をこころよく許可してくださったlilyさん、素敵なイラストを描いてくださったAliceさん、そして翻訳にあたり下読みを引き受けてくださった[えねこさん](https://twitter.com/ene_eneko)、ありがとうございます！  
>   
> 【2020.8.13追記】作者様より許可をいただき、日本語投稿サイト[Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13514742)へも掲載させていただきました。
> 
> 翻訳にあたり、以下の資料を参考にいたしました。  
>  メアリー・フレイザー『英国公使夫人の見た明治日本』 淡交社 1988年  
>  E.サトウ(著) 長岡祥三(訳)『アーネスト・サトウ公使日記』(Ⅱ) 新人物往来社 1991年  
>  國 雄行『博覧会と明治の日本』 吉川弘文館 2010年  
>  [『我が国における通信の歩み』](https://www.soumu.go.jp/johotsusintokei/whitepaper/ja/s48/pdf/S48_04_C2E81C9F4_C2E81BECF.pdf)


End file.
